


Never Forget When You Came From

by OwlMaescia



Series: Advancement RP Stories [2]
Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: This second story I wrote for Paislee, unedited but I'm not afraid to show my crappy writings. Paislee advanced from apprentice to becoming a Sith Lord. RP assignment, based on Star Wars: The Old Republic. Hopefully there is progress in my writing.





	Never Forget When You Came From

(Super late but this was supposed to be the story prior to becoming Lord, enjoy.)

"As long as the dark side flows through the cracks of my flesh, I cannot be killed." – Darth Sion

Upon leaving Alderaan, we arrived at Dromund Kaas at space hangar docking bay 2-96, then shortly at Kaas city. The scent of terrain and forest rain saturated the air. People congregated about in the plaza, you could hear the bustling of shuttles overhead and feel their turbulence. Lightning dispersed from corner to corner in the sky, and light rain misted over. It seemed that day all that passed me were tall dark men dressed in black lurking throughout town. I identified it again. Defenselessness. I was reminded of that anger, every rampant emotion that took place inside of me while back on Alderaan.

Only one thing was different now, I welcomed it. I felt the force binding my muscles, gripping my soul, combining its knowledge and strength, as I unlocked it. An eerie spirit cast around me, I yielded and kneel down to this rushing of presence and its power. In heart of the crowd, some people perceived my rage-filled eyes and a flow an amethyst glow around me. Several of them scurried away as they sensed the malevolent atmosphere from me. I caused the sensation to come to an end and rose as I felt a sense of fortification, self-confident and rebirth from within me. I reasoned that this mental state I concealed from myself was power and room for growth. This influence I experienced needed to be secured and failure to do so could be my undoing, my demise.

Arriving at my high rise apartment, I hung my wet coat on the rack and placed my family heirlooms on the table. I walked up the east wing to my meditation room. I sat and begun to channel these recent emotions and this new state of mind. As soon as I closed my eyes, it was as if that sensation was waiting for me to greet it again. I could feel incipient defenselessness clothe my body. The very hairs on my skin rose up and the texture resembles scales of a Chemilizard. Thoughts whirled in my head, my eyebrows furled as the palms of my hands clenched my knees firmly, and I could felt my awareness sinking deeper into the abyss and near the brink of unconsciousness. I probed my memories and search through them unleashing everything hidden. Sudden anger entangled me, my face reddened, warm to touch, and flashes of traumatic memories stampeded across my subconscious. Centering of my thoughts caused the core of my abs stiffens, as a mark of power coated me thicker than a Wampa’s fur, its gruesome fangs penetrated my soul. The force starts to mesh with me and shattered my once frail mind and the mental walls that continued to hold me back. I push further, harder, grasping and chasing it like a frayed yarn in a finely knitted robe. I craved dominance.

My concentration was immediately disturbed as I heard a commotion from downstairs; I clutched my lightsaber and eased slowly downstairs. I whipped around the corner ready to plunge a forward attack. “Master! Master! It’s me, 2V-R8! Wait!” the droid pleaded. I slouched against the archway, breathing heavily. “Next time, I will strike you and order your parts again!” I exclaimed. The droid then continued to babble. “I came back with two packages and letters. The packaging is quite interesting for this one. Seems like an invitation,” 2V-R8 continued as he jingled the packages. “Stop that, imbecile!” I barked as I took the packages from him. I took a seat and inspected the first package. I thought to myself, “Hmm, this is one has a royal insignia on it and the other looked as if it came from some poor village on Hutta.” I open the first package and inside was a Starflower and a bottle of Alderaanian ale. I read the attached letter and royal decree:

“In great hopes to reach Princess Paislee of late House Representative, Ren Galia Singh, this hereby decree is requiring you to attend an evening of cordiality. In expectation to secure your place in parliament with a suitable prince and in the near future give birth to a future heir to continue your royal lineage. You’ll be relieved to know that we have found 3 suitable candidates with the outstanding royal stature to meet with you. Your participation in this matter, as always, is non-negotiable. See royal decree attached. With highest regards, House Representative, Darin Charliss of Alderaan of House Thul”

Massaging my temples, dragging my hand across my face, I rubbed my eyes and refocused on the letter and decree. I sat consumed with thoughts of not initially wanting to attend this gala. “It was far from my mind but I guess the time has come,” I said to myself. Opening the next letter proved a bit difficult, it was a small rusted, light in weight, box. I tinkered with it until it became ajar and there sat a fine envelope pale in color with engraved of gold around its edges. Instantly, I knew the writer, opened and read its contents.

“Paislee, my dear niece.

Surely by now, you know who’s writing to you. Your first question is, ‘how am I doing?’ I am doing very well. Saini has been a great help and daughter to me as always. Even though she lacked the vengeance to kill her own father. I have much to tell you, but I will tell you about your mother. In hopes of telling you this, it might help you on your journey.”

I tensed up and continued to read more eagerly.

“Your mother was a feisty soul. Most of your family on your mother’s side resided in Corellia. She was courageous, bold and had a heart of stone. She managed to always have the advantage in fights and any situation. It was like, she had a sixth sense. I could never understand or explain it; but somehow I think that power has been instilled in you, no doubt. She never sided with anyone that was until she had some run-ins with your father and his guards when he visited our home world. There was rumor around the town of a visit from some noble from Alderaan one day. When your mother got word of this, she became filled with so much rage that the walls of home shook violently you would have thought it was an explosion. She despised the nobles and other politicians. Corellian nobles never had a good reputation around here. We managed to reach the docking station the very next day and stayed hidden for a short time.

Anywho, this tall blonde-haired man, dressed in ceremonial robes came out of the station with a mini-squadron of soldiers from House Thul of Alderaan. The warrior in your mother, she was good with artillery and hand grenades. She took out a good two-thirds of them before Corellian forces seized her. Our mother was very upset as her crimes were too costly. My sister remained there until the nobles were ready to depart from their business on own homeworld. Ren visited the Corellian prison sector to decide what to do with her. I remember your mother’s demeanor as she told me this before. She spit in the man’s face when the two of them met. I cannot fathom why, but upon meeting her, he refused to press charges. Your mother appealed to him greatly, though from her standpoint she wanted to kill the man. So he took her on as his wife. In time, she adjusted to the royal life, he scrubbed her records whistle clean and she was listed only as an Alderaanian noble for over 30 years. Ren loved your mother so much indeed. She softened up a bit after childbirth.

Also, I have received word of your near-future nuptials. Seek out a man at this gala. His name is Janos Poole. He is the second cousin related to top commanding chief over Alderaan, Kurt VanMeer. However, Janos lacks the position to be considered due to rivalry and sabotage, but I do believe him to be of great used in keeping your place in Alderaan and much more. Nevertheless, reach out to me when you’ve sealed the deal. Love you always, Aunt Miya.”

To be continued…


End file.
